majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Choukoku
Choukoku (チョウコク, Choukoku) was a secondary character in Majisuka Gakuen and Majisuka Gakuen 2. Appearance and Personality Choukoku was known for her skill in fighting, and was even rumored to be on par with Rappapa. She had a serious personality, and valued integrity. This trait was shown in season 2, when she refused to betray her former school by fighting Otabe. She was forced to agree when Nezumi payed for her mother's operation. Choukoku is a third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. She is noticeable taller than the other characters, and is said to have a face like a sculpture, hence her name. Choukoku has black hair with purple streaks on the right side of her head, and sports cornrows on the left side. She wears a typical Majisuka Gakuen uniform, accessorised by long silver chain necklaces, several bracelets, and a thin metallic-colored belt. The skirt of her uniform is long and slit up to her waist on the left side—similar to a Chinese qipao—revealing a garter, which she uses to hold poem cards. She has 100 poems in total, from ''Hyakunin Isshu ''(literally, Hundred People, One Poem), one for each person she fights on her way to the top of Rappapa, the legendary fighter Oshima Yuko. Choukoku reads a selected poem and leaves the card for it with each person she defeats. The final poem of the hundred is reserved for her fight with Yuko. In Majisuka Gakuen 2, Choukoku has graduated high school and become a professional kickboxer. Her hairstyle has been changed to cornrows braids on both sides of her head. She wears mostly black clothing, including trackpants and a leather jacket, along with boxing gloves she frequently wears for fights. History Some time before the events occuring during Majisuka Gakuen 1, it is revealed that Choukoku once attempted to climb the stairs to the wind instruments clubroom. She challenged Oshima Yuko, which resulted in her being defeated and thrown down the stairs. After this failure, Choukoku left school to train at a temple. Around that time, as the only member of the ''Hyakunin Isshu ''club, she began her quest to defeat 100 people. She intended for Yuko to be her last opponent. Her list of victims include the Kabuki Sisters, and Team Hormone. Choukoku only has seven poem cards left at the start of season one, having defeated 93 people. The number of cards left indicates that she intends to fight the four Queens and Sado, as well as Yuko. Majisuka Gakuen Choukoku makes her first appearance in episode 5 of the first season, bumping into Daruma as the two pass each other in the hallway. Daruma immediately demands an apology. By way of reply, Choukoku recites a poem before walking on, leaving Daruma in confusion. She then returns to classroom 2-C and asks Team Hormone about Choukoku. They reply that she is on a quest to defeat 100 people, which Daruma dismisses as an urban legend. By way of reply Team Hormone display the cards that were given to them by Choukoku, after she fought and defeated the group. Later, Choukoku is staring at the stairs leading to the wind instruments club room. She is remembering her defeat, and saying to herself that Yuko will be the "hundredth one". Nezumi then appears, introducing herself as an ally. She then brings up the question of who Choukoku's final opponent would be before challenging Rappapa. Nezumi points out that as defeating the fours queens, Sado, and Yuko would only add up to six opponents for her seven remaining poem cards. Choukoku responds that she had already defeated everybody who was worth fighting. Nezumi then suggests Choukoku fight Maeda, who is rumored to be feared by Rappapa. The next day, Choukoku approaches Maeda at her ''uwabaki ''(Japanese indoor shoes) ''getabako ''(shoe cupboard). She asks Maeda if its true that the Queens are afraid of her strength, which Maeda dismisses as rumours. Unimpressed, Choukoku tests her by pretending to land a strike. Maeda does not flinch, and Choukoku concludes that she is indeed the "real thing". Maeda promptly leaves, and a hidden Nezumi suggests Choukoku take a different approach rather than an outright challenge. Though Choukoku is initally uninterested in fighting an unwilling opponent, she changes her mind when Nezumi reveals how to get Maeda to go all out in the fight: by using the word "serious". Later that night, Choukoku confronts Maeda, accompanied by Daruma, who was on her way home from the hospital. Daruma accuses her of putting up the posters that papered the walls of the school, bearing the message: "The transfer student Maeda is a murderer". Choukoku denies being the culprint, saying that her handwriting is not that poor. Choukoku then instigates a fight with Maeda. As per Nezumi's instruction, Choukoku asks Maeda if the rumour that she is a murderer is "serious". When this seems to provoke a reaction in Maeda, Choukoku uses the word "serious", then says that she is "seriously" challenging Maeda to a one-on-one. She uses the word three more times before Maeda takes off her glasses to prepare for a fight. When Maeda drops her schoolbag, Choukoku rushes at Maeda to begin the battle. As the fight continues, Maeda counters one of Choukoku's strikes and flips her over onto her back. Maeda delivers the finishing blow, but stops just before making contact. Choukoku simply laughs, saying that Maeda is the second opponent that she has lost to, and that Maeda will encounter the first someday. Maeda retorts that she doesn't care about winning or losing. Choukoku warns Maeda that there are a lot of people after her, as the latter leaves with Daruma. As Choukoku watches the two go, she recites a poem and leaves a card despite losing the fight. She walks past Nezumi, who was watching the whole fight hidden behind a wall, but seems to take no notice of her. Choukoku is seen for the second time when Daruma goes to fight Black on her own. She meets Maeda, and reveals to her that Daruma had asked Choukoku and others who Maeda had fought (the Kabuki Sisters and Gakuran) through a text message to help her in the fight against Black. Maeda then rushes to help Daruma and the others, assuming they could not possibly beat the Queen. Choukoku was also later attacked by Gekikara, when the latter tried to take out all of Maeda's allies and friends to anger her. Choukoku also appears at the 48th Majisuka Jyogakuen Graduation. There is a large number of students who all wanted to witness a final fight between Yuko and Maeda before the Rappapa president graduated. Choukoku was seen crying, along with other students, when Yuko symbolically passes leadership of Rappapa and the school to Maeda. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Choukoku is first seen on flyers posted around the school. They advertise a kickboxing match between her and another fighter. Choukoku appears at Yabakune Gakuen, meeting with Shibuya and the other members of Habu. Nezumi had previously recruited her to help defeat Maeda. Referring to Maeda, Choukoku says that the only thing matters to her is defeating those who have proved themselves stronger than she is. However, Shibuya rebuffs her, saying that Maeda is hers. Instead, Choukoku would have to fight the Rappapa president, Otabe. As the deal had changed, Choukoku quickly turns down the offer, saying she has no interest in fighting someone she has never met. Nezumi then offers two million yen to pay for her mother's surgery, and reveals that she has already paid it directly to the hospital. She then tells Choukoku that if she chooses not to fight, she will have to pay her back. Choukoku reluctantly accepts. Later, while training for her upcoming match, Choukoku feels distressed about the decision. She asks her coach why he agreed to be her trainer. He replies that it was for the money, and explains that people who are needed get money. Those who aren't needed are practically worthless. Her mother also inquires in a cell phone call about the money, saying that she hopes her daughter didn't do anything bad to get it. Choukoku, clearly distressed, cannot bring herself to tell her how she obtained the payment. Chokoku is later seen praying at a temple. Suddenly she notices that Center was next to her. As Center turns to leave, Choukoku ask her if she's from Majijo, and says she should have respect for her senpai (Japanese term for upperclassmen). Center retorts that if Choukoku has removed her Majijo badge, than she is not her senior. When Choukoku asks her if they are in a war against Yabakune, Center replies that the war with Yabakune is one-sided on their part. Center claims that she'll put a stop to it, and that she plans to take the top of Majisuka Gakuen. Choukoku, thinking of her own disloyalty to Majijo, tells Center that she should never betray her friends. She also gives Center a pair of boxing gloves. Some time later, Choukoku prepares to fight Otabe. When she steps out, she is stunned to see that her opponent was Center, who is wearing the gloves that Choukoku gave to her. Center seems equally surprised to see that it is Choukoku that was sent by Yabakune. They begin to question each other, but are interrupted by Choukoku's cell phone ringing. It is Shibuya calling, and she tells Choukoku to "beat the Rappapa president into the ground". As Choukoku says that Center came instead, Center snatches the phone from Choukoku and challenges Shibuya to come and fight her instead. Shibuya replies that there was a mix-up, but wants the fight to continue since she also considers Center an "eyesore". Center is angry at the betrayal. Despite Choukoku's reluctance, the fight proceeds. Though Choukoku gets the upper hand at first, she halts the assualt and begins to cry, unable to contain her emotions any longer. When Center hesitates to strike, Choukoku calls the younger girl an "amateur", saying that she won't make it to the top. This infuriates Center, and she proceeds to fight with new ardor. When it seems as though the battle is over and Center has won, Choukoku suddenly gets back on her feet and grabs Center by the neck. Center lifts her, throwing Choukoku over her head and ending the fight. When Center gets back on her feet, Choukoku says "I'm glad you decided to put gloves on for me". In the last episode, Choukoku comes to aid the students of Majisuka Gakuen in their final battle against Yabakune, along with the other graduates. She is recognized by the the Yabakune senior Sanae as having recently fought a mixed martial artist. Another Yabakune student, Chiharu asks "Wasn't she hired by Yabakune?" Choukoku says that her mother is safe, and that she gave the money back. We can infer that she won the match if she managed to procur two million yen. As Maeda gives herself up to the police, Choukoku is seen standing alongside the other graduates and cries as Maeda leaves. Gallery Trivia *Choukoku (チョウコク) means sculpture in Japanese, which refers to her face resembling that of a sculpture. *Choukoku's actress, Akimoto Sayaka, has a black belt in Aikido. Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Majijo Graduate